Unintentional Meetings
by XxHoneyBabyChildxX
Summary: Rated M for language, violence, and other stuff.Someone comes into there lives maybe more than just one person...O.C's I suck at summaries.Someting caught his attention. Did someting just move? He thought But we're in the desert shadow i guess...
1. Inexpicable Bond

The two in the back seat arguing over the slightest of things and started to annoy Sanzo more than the random youkai wanting to kill them. " Shut up you Kappa!" The smaller of the two shouted. " You shut up Monkey!" The crimson haired man retaliated. This was now a routine thing for them and Sanzo should be used to it by now. _Its so damn annoying_! The blonde thought angrily. " Both of you SHUT UP!" The man shouted but was only to be ignored by his companions. " If you don't shut up right NOW I'm going to Kill you both!" The priest moved swiftly and was soon turned around and facing both of the frightened men. A shot was fired in between the two of them . His eyes narrowed. Hakkai knew this all too well and this was his que to calm things down. The golden eyes widened as did the crimson ." Now ,now Sanzo , Calm down. You two please stop arguing. " The voice was calm and collected as a soft smile etched onto his face. Sanzo already had a headache and they still had a day of traveling ahead. The tension was eased and Gojyo nor Goku dared to open their mouths.

The soft humming of Jeep was the only noise corrupting the air As the four sat in the rare silence. Goku couldn't stand the quiet. The young boy's stomach growled. " I'm hungry!" He couldn't hold it in any longer. The mouth of the man next to him was twisted. Part of it seemed to be a grimace while the other half wanted to smile. " Your always hungry." He stated bluntly. The golden-brown haired boy tried his hardest and ignored Gojyo. " Hey , my butt hurts and my legs are cramping up. Can we stop for a sec?" The taboo child complained. The green eyes glanced over at his friend sitting in the passenger seat. The Buddhist sighed giving into Hakkai 's gaze. " Only for a moment." The voice was light yet stern. The grip on the steering wheel loosened as up as he pulled over. When the vehicle came to a complete halt all of the men stepped out if the jeep. Gojyo moaned as he stretched as Sanzo lit a cigarette. Hakkai took in a deep breath while Goku rubbed his belly. Something caught his attention._ Did something just move?….But we're in the dessert….shadow I guess. _The monkey king thought. " I'm so hungry I think I'm seeing things!" The smallest one jokingly complained. Then another movement. _Now I know there's gotta' be something out there._ The wind rose and sand partials blurred his vision before he ran off into the direction of the black object. " Where are you going Monkey?!" , " Goku don't run off to far now!", and " Damn it." were the words that were left behind as he sped off into curiosity.

Only soon enough could he tell it was a human, or at least that's what the shape of it was. He had forgotten he left his staff and mentally kicked himself for that. " Hey!" He took the chance and began to jog after it. " Hey wait!" He finally got close enough to realize it was a girl figure, but from behind he couldn't tell whether or not it was a youkai or not. _What would someone be doing all the way out here? _He thought and began to mentally prepare for anything and everything. Soon he was walking up to what he assumed was a girl. He was right even though he could hardly see her face. He examined her only for seconds before his personality came out. She had a black jacket with a hood that covered most of her face. Her shirt looked worn and grey with pants that had rips and frays everywhere, they also seemed very warn and dirty. She wore a silver ring with a intricate design that Goku couldn't make out. _She doesn't seem harmful_. " H-Hey" He stuttered. She didn't look at him, she just kept walking. After a few moments she replied. " Hello." The voice was soft and weak. It wasn't at all harsh like Goku was expecting, it was actually a mix between relaxing and depressing. Hope flared inside him. A wide grin set on his face, " Where ya' going?" He questioned the girl carefully. He waited for her response. " Nowhere." Her voice was distant and blunt as she had the same weak tone. _she doesn't look good…maybe she needs food!….what should I do?_ He internally bickered with himself noticing he was getting father and farther away from Jeep. He knew he would get in trouble for this. _But I just can't leave her out here!_ "Well maybe we can give you a ride to the next village, that's where we are going." He was unsure and took a moment to breath. " And …. it's a days ride it'll take forever if you walk." When she didn't answer he felt as if he was getting smaller and smaller by the minuet. "We?" The only word that escaped her mouth. " Y-Yes, I have my three friends." She took a moment. _Who is this boy? And why does he care? I just met him minuets ago and now he wants to give me a ride? Though he seems nice and harmless…I have no where else to go either way…_ " Didn't your parents teach you not you talk to strangers?" She asked knowing this boy was too out-going for her comfort. " Well no…" She stuttered in her step._ wh-what does he mean? NO?_ " Don't have parents…just my friends." Goku looked down. She argued her trust and her jumbled thoughts then finally spoke " That would be nice. Thank you." "So you will come?" The young boy excitedly spoke. For some reason he felt like he had made a friend. A total stranger that he hadn't known for more than fifteen minuets and felt a unexplainable bond. She stopped and so did Goku. They both looked at each other in the eye for the first time. Her pale ruby eyes bore into the gold. _Her eyes are like gojyo's but light and bright_. They both continued to examine one another. She looked like any other girl with olive skin. _This boy looks so young…Well not much younger than me._ She finally broke the stare. " Well which way are your friends?" Her voice still sorrowful as she attempted to smile. " This way!" The boy smiled and grabbed the girl by her wrist and began to run. Then noticing that he had been to forward. He stopped, looked at her and put his head down slightly. " Sorry." His voice apologetic. _He is so innocent_. She noticed how he had disappointed himself and felt the least she could do was make him feel better. She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading at first then realizing she had no idea where she was going she slowed down and let her new friend run ahead. She saw three men waiting for them two facing her and one the other direction. " Hakkai, Sanzo , Gojyo!" The voice in front of her yelled excitedly. _Maybe this isn't a good idea…_ She began to have second thoughts. They finally reached them and their jeep where she slowed down. Goku saw her and hooked her arm in his. _Why is he so friendly?_, but she didn't pull away.

**Gojyo POV**

I sat on the other side of Jeep looking out knowing that Goku would be back any minuet. I herd his voice shouting. I stayed with my back towards them waiting until I listened to their conversation. _Who is with him, who did he bring back?…_ Acting as if I didn't care I learned it was a girl by the sound of her voice. I stayed that way for a while.

**Y POV**

" Who is this? Goku?" The man with a monocle spoke first his voice was kind. He smiled at me. It wasn't fake nor halfhearted. I nodded and bowed slightly. " I-I ….My new friend. I saw someone and that's why I ran." He looked down " Sorry." The blonde haired man stared at me for a while, i could feel his eyes. I kept my head down. " Goku," he began as he rubbed his temples. " Now what do we do?-She's not coming with us --" The man who I assumed was a priest was interrupted by the other. " Excuse me but if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" His voice caring and polite. " Yukiko Shizuka.- You can call me Yukiko." Trying my best not to stutter. Making sure my hood was covering most of my face. " Nice to meet you Yukiko, My name is Hakkai-this is Sanzo, and I see you have already met Goku ….where is -" He was cut off by a another guy. He walked around the back of the car with his head down. " Goku, you-" He looked up and stared at me. My eyes for the most part, were covered by the black cloth. I stared at the bright crimson eyes for a second and averted my gaze to study him. His eyes and hair are the same exact bright red. _He's so beautiful_. My orbs lowered to his mouth. The light amber glow of his cigarette lay in between both of his perfect lips. Causing smoke to lace the air. I had no choice but to notice the scars on his tan face. I realized all the time I unconsciously spent gawking at him my face flushed. _Thank god for my hood_. "Gojyo this is Yukiko, Goku's new friend." I looked at Goku, how was giving the man known as Sanzo a puppy-dog face. I thought that now would be a good time to talk then just stand there. " Um, - Well it was nice meeting you all, hopefully I will see you all again." I sighed and turned away._ Why did I get my hopes up!?! These are strangers!_--_Unless they want to have me tag along._ I turned on my heal. " Do you think you could at least drive me to the next village?" I had no hope, especially since it seemed the man in the robe called al the shots. " Goku and --_ What was that other mans name?- _

**3 POV**

Goku and Gojyo ran to Sanzo and started to talk at the same time. With them doing this it gave him even more of a headache , plus he couldn't understand the fast gibberish. The only words he could differentiate were : Please , Girl, come, us, with , once, for, never, ask, again, need, and test. They stopped out of breath and panting. " No." The blonde bluntly stated. Then he was sure the word 'please' had never been so long before. " No." He repeated his tone harsh. Hakkai walked over and stopped the two from angering the priest. He was too late. Before he was beside the man Sanzo had fired his gun once again in-between the two. The only thing he didn't realize until after was that the gun was pointed in the same direction as Yukiko. All eyes widened and all their heads snapped in her direction, she stood huched over. " Are you alright?" The man with one eye covered asked concerned. She looked up at all of them reveling her face to the three men. _Something about her ,I just cant put my finger on it. _Hakkai thought_." _I'm fine. Thanks-" She smiled with her teeth showing her abnormally sharp K9's. " Sanzo I think we _owe_ her a ride to the next village for almost being shot." The red eyes stared at the dark purple. "fine." with little enthusiasm. They all piled into the jeep. The young girl sat in between Gojyo and Goku. Listening to their bickering every once in a while when she was to tired to answer questions , leading to Hakkai asking them to stop and Sanzo shouting every time they got to loud. Even as they fought , argued, shouted they all seemed indisputably close, Closer than any smiled to herself_._ _What a day….Keep in mind you just met them._ " Yukiko-" Her thoughts were interrupted by an innocent voice. Yukiko looked at her new friend, " Yes." Reminding herself to not get to comfortable. " We are camping out tonight so jeep can get some rest." She hadn't noticed it was dark the area had changed. It was no longer just sand, the sand had been replaced with dry soil and the open spaces started to fill with trees. " Um-…" Before she could answer a loud sound came from Goku's directions. Her face was confused. Goku smiled weakly. " I'm hungry!" Yukiko couldn't help but laugh. A light giggle escaped her mouth. Goku and Gojyo laughed as well finding her amusing. " Get used to that, its all you will hear when your around him." Gojyo nudged her. A few minuets later they stopped. They were surrounded by trees. They all were out of the car and began doing separate tasks. Hakkai pulled out supplies while Sanzo helped. Yukiko, Gojyo , and Goku looked for fire wood. They managed to get back and start a fire. Hakkai was uneasy. " Hakkai ?" Yukiko trailed off. " Yes, Yukiko?" His voice reassuring. " Nothing." She knew it wasn't her place to say anything.

* * *

HEY! I really don't know if I should continue or not…..I want to but it just sounds down right SHITY to me : ( I wrote a second chap because the first was so long hmmmm my O.C will be more in depth in the 2nd or 3rd chap… PLEASE COMMENT and TELL ME what YOU THINK!!!!!!!! P.S I don't own Saiyuki nor its characters.


	2. Makeshift weapon

**Y POV**

Hakkai seemed on edge, but other than that everything was normal. That is if you call staying in the woods with four strangers normal. I herd a faint sound. The distinguishable noise of twigs breaking. It was made clear that I was not the only one who herd it. Goku had what looked like a staff and Gojyo seemed to materialise a pole that had a crescent shaped blade.

" Bad-Ass!" I gawked at Gojyo's weapon. " What happened to the polite innocent girl I know?" He questioned smoothly with an attempt to flirt. I knew he had to have practice and this probably wasn't the first time he had said it. I looked at him pulling my hood up just enough for my eyes to be in full view. I tried my hardest to give him a daring look since flirting wasn't my expertise, " Remember, you don't know me." I guesses it worked due to his confused face. He raised his eye brow at me. A closer sound deteriorated the moment. I casually walked over to the pile of wood and selected the biggest branch. The branch was thicker than its length, and to add on to the make-shift weapon it had thin hooked thorns tracing around it. " I'd rather you didn't fight." Hakkai's voice was concerned with the slightest hint of plead.

" With a branch?…C'mon" Gojyo flaunted his metallic friend. Sanzo was oblivious to the chit chat and waited impatiently. " Will you come out already?!" Goku seemed to have took the words out of Sanzo's mouth. I looked out to the trees could hear every movement. The only light we had was the dim smoldering flame of the fire. " Sanzo party, We have looked everywhere for you." A disgusting voice echoed through the darkness. His shadow only seen when the flames flickered. _WHOA WHOA WHOA !….WAIT A SECOND!---PAUSE! SANZO PARTY?!_ I kicked and cursed myself for that! _How could I be so stupid?! Who else is named Sanzo and has three other men traveling with him?!!-- Deal with this later._ " And I see you have company.." The male walked out of the darkness and into the light. " Now who are you?" He questioned me looking straight into my eyes. I stayed quiet. " What? Do you want the scroll?- Sorry to bust your bubble but You're a little late." Gojyo averted the attention to him. " Man I'm hungry! Can we just get this over with." Goku seemed very impatient and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize his love for food. " Excuse me but didn't you say we?" _Hakkai had heard that too!_ " Yes I did….glad you noticed." The man moved his hand and like minions ,fifteen other youkai stood behind him still in the shadows. Their eyes ranged in color but the one thing they had in common was death and hunger. I held the branch tighter forgetting the thorns that threatened to rip my skin in shreds.

Everything fell quiet, and adrenaline ran through my veins. My thoughts were once again disturbed by Sanzo. The blonde that stood behind me muttered something I couldn't hear. Another male youkai walked forward coming to a halt next to the leader of them. Something inside of me turned and hate filled every inch of my body. My horrified flash backs that I've kept away for so long resurfaced. My teeth gritted. " Die." I already knew that harsh voice to well, the voice said nothing more than one word and with that the being that threatened my existence was killed. I didn't even blink before I herd a gunshot. I looked straight at the demon in front of me. A small bullet , that seconds before emerged from a Smith and Wesson was now centered in between his eyes. His face was stained with the black blood, he was dead before he hit the ground. The hungered eyes if the man or monster next to him widened. _This is the moment! Show them! NOW! _I felt an overwhelming feeling moving through every inch of my body, adrenaline ran through my veins causing my body to move swiftly with out giving the signal to my brain. I used all my force and strength. Screaming as my weapon connected with the youkai's skull. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground in agony. One more blow to his skull and he no longer moved. A small puddle of blood began to form underneath him. Goyjo stood stunned. Paying no mind to the other youkai circling us I turned around to face them. _Di-Did I just kill someone?…_ My thoughts were confused and I couldn't think straight all I knew was didn't feel anything. A bullet passed me and I was shocked out of my trance. I turned to see a what looked to be a woman behind me falling to her knees. The next thing I new , youkai were coming from every direction. Gojyo used his expertise to take out three at a time. Each one with a different limb severed. Goku was jumping down from the tree branches with his legs spread as gravity pulled him down to his enemies. Swinging his staff down on the unsuspecting and landing on his feet like a gymnast. Meanwhile Hakkai used what I assumed martial arts. Then I saw him use his chi. He blasted a youkai into a tree. I swung at a youkai running at me. I missed and was tackled to the ground. Her claws were digging into the wood that separated us. I struggled beneath her, she was much stronger. Her eyes were wild and I felt my clothing tearing from her random claw attacks. My hood covered my vision for a moment and before I could see again the weight was lifted. I sat up worn out and collected my thoughts. I looked to my right and saw my attacker laying limply in the grass with crimson liquid seeping through the sides of her mouth. I stared at her without emotion looking for the cause of her death. I finally found the bullet wound and looked at the Buddhist , his eyes pouring into mine.

" Thank you." I stood up and noticed it was quiet. There was only five standing and it was us. The panting of the victors turned into even breaths. I looked down to see my jeans ripped beyond repair and my jacket as well. _I guess I'm going to need to show my face one way or another, sooner or later…._. "Well done if I do say so myself." Hakkai's hair was covering most of his face. "Didn't even break a sweat." Gojyo boasted. " I'm still hungry!-Good job Yukiko!" Goku smiled and hugged me. Nearly falling, I regain my balance. I had no clue what I felt. My head hurt but I attempted to smile. " So what now?" I plopped by the fire and leaned against a tree.

SPOV

_ What the hell?…Goku meets a girl brings her back and we have only known her for less than twenty -four hours --- but no one seems to mind her…she's JUST tagging along to the NEXT village. _

"Nothing." I spoke with no emotion. _There is an 'if '__ in the situation. I know Goku wont make it easy, or Gojyo. I need to know more about her…_ I fought my trust and before I could say anything Hakkai started, " So Yukiko , I think its only fair we get acquainted. I'll start with myself." I looked at Hakkai. " I am Cho Hakkai, there isn't much about me that you need to know…" He trailed off thinking. " Well I already know some things about you Hakkai." This took us all by surprise even I looked at her with curiosity. " Actually I know things about all of you." the fire lit Yukiko's face. " Really? What might those things be?" Hakkai asked smiling. Yukiko started, " Well I'm the type of person that can read a book by its cover….most of the time at least. I know you are the peace keeper of the group just by the way you act. Though I don't know what it is, but you seem like a strong person physically and mentally." Yukiko paused and smiled as Hakkai smiled and laughed. " thank you." I looked at her showing no amazement.. She seemed like she wanted to go further but she didn't. " What about me?!" Goku jumped up and smiled. "Hmm I'm not sure who it is but you remind me of someone…." She put a finger to her mouth thoughtfully.

" Anyway, its obvious you love food and eat a lot of it." Goku's smile took up most of his face. I looked at her avoiding her gaze so I would not be a victim of her bull crap. " Gojyo…Lets see….you're the flirt out you all of you. Yea and about that smoking…not great for your health. Also I KNOW you smoke a lot because you smoked a pack in the less than six hours I've known you." She smirks making sure she added the last part. " Oh and you seem very argumentative." The smirk reappeared on her face while her and Gojyo had a stare down. " Ok well now Sanzo" Goku urged. " I don't know…you seem like the ordinary priest , besides the smoking, cursing, and other things people qualify as unholy…and the killing. You are famous with the youkai, and humans. " She stopped and I looked at her a small smirk started to form. " See I know my stuff, its not much but I'm a really good observer" She glanced at Gojyo. " We don't seem to know much about you…I think it would help a lot if we did." Gojyo said leaning against a tree. " Uh--….I'm a quiet person at first but then I tend to go crazy. I am very protective of people I am close to, I like to take care of things on my own. Everything will unfold , OH ! - I love sweets, and now I feel like I'm giving you a profile" She laughed Everyone smiled, i just looked at her boredly. " Was that good?" She questioned. " Yes, but I have one last question." My friend asked his green eye still locked on her. " Shoot-" Hakkai took a moment. "Why do you wear that hood?"

She looked up, "Donno'." What the hel kind of answer was thatJust as simple as that, and we all went to sleep.

* * *

**H POV**

I was the first to awake, but that wasn't unusual. I stretched quietly and started packing things, making sure to make as little noise as possible. I leaned over the back of Hakuryuu and turned around to pick up the bag I had left on the ground. It was replaced with a pair of shoes. I looked up and saw Yukiko staring at me with a weak smile.

" I thought you might need help." Holding the bag a little higher. I gently took the bag, " I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I rested the bag in its place. "No." I looked for more , " Thank you for the ride. I appreciate it." Her voice low in whisper making sure she wasn't too loud. " You are quite welcome." Gojyo patted me on the back. My best friend went straight to our company. _How did she get over there?_ I thought and smiled. _I guess I'm still a bit tired. _

**Gojyo POV**

I stared at her sitting in a small tree. The tree split in half life a wish-bone with her sitting in the middle of it. _Time to work!_ I smiled at her. " Hey" my voice was still groggy from just waking up. " Morning." Her voice was lighter this morning, "So what did you mean I was the flirt in the group." I spoke smoothly. I didn't want her to tell me, she wouldn't understand why anyway.

" Don't flatter yourself" her voice was playful as she jumped down right in front of me, inches away. _How come I still haven't seen her without that hood?.. WAIT.- is she flirting?!_ I let a small grin play across my face. I had to look down at her, she was I about say 5.7 maybe. Her head tilted up and I saw her face fully. _She is so. . ._

She smiled looking straight at me. I was lost in my own world. _She is different, even though I meet most girls in less time…_ felt my cheeks warm and I couldn't just turn around, I had to have the last word, " Flattery gets you everywhere." The small smile returned.

**YPOV**

_I cant believe it! Why didn't I tell everything I wanted to say?-Duh ,because you just met him and you don't know him and did I mention he is a flirt expert! _Two sides of me fought. I blushed. No sooner than I could turn around I was almost tackled into the tree I had just jumped out of.

" I'm guessing this is how you wake up every morning." I looked at my short term friend. I rubbed my arm. "I'm so sore and weak from last night." I mumbled. I smiled and noticed I was still pinned against the tree. " Oops" Goku' s embarrassment made me laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gojyo's crimson head turn slightly. " Well your not used to fighting and you did use a tree branch." Goku stated the obvious, I glanced down at my hands. I gasped lightly from the sudden pain, and stared at the pink blisters, cuts , bruises, and splinters on my hands and arms. " Wow you got pretty beat up." Goku sounded worried. " Alright , when do we leave" I asked pulling out a wooden piece out of my palm. " Lets go." The voice was hoarse and calm. " Ok Sanzo!" Goku grabbed my arm and ran. A small yelp escaped. "Oh." The young boy remembered. I was basically thrown in the middle once again. Our 4 hour ride began. Then I thought of it! " Good Morning Sanzo." I spoke lightly knowing he was very easy to annoy. "Hn." was all I got in reply and I was ok with that. It could have been worse with something like " Why are you still here?" or "Get out" I smiled and started talking keeping myself occupied.

* * *

**3POV**

It took shorter than they had expected. They were driving into a small village. Some of the people stared, as some smiled.

" We're here early." Hakkai's said. " Its still early and we need to find a place to stay, and shop." Sanzo looked around. Yukiko had no place to go but she wasn't sure if she say much. I have a little money I could give him half, Her eyes lit up. " Sanzo-" She started. " NO." The words were stern. Yukiko pulled out a small wallet. " Look I know I'm not all that welcome, but I have money. I'll pay for my stay." Her voice was almost pleading. The priest sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " She has a good point-" Gojyo stated making sure to pick his words carefully to not slip up. " That she does" Hakkai said right after. " Yea!" Goku felt it was his turn to add in. " We are only staying here for five days. You need to be out by the third, we cant waste our money." His words and the expression on his face were both cold. " Thank you." The tan girl bowed. She looked around for a store when the jeep came to a halt. " We are staying at this Inn." Sanzo spoke fast. " Ok. I will shop for food and clothes…for me" She glanced down in embarrassment as she took note of the conditions of her clothing. " And I'm thinking cigarettes." She added in the last part watching Sanzo flick the cancer stick on the ground and step on it. She smiled even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. " Fine." The blonde walked into the Inn.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE I BEG YOU! I NEED TO KNOW IF I'm WASTING MY TIME! - Remember I own nothing!:( except my O.C's


	3. Im not normal

She walked in a store that seemed to be just for clothing with Goku following her. A bell rang as she opened the door.

" Hello." A light happy voice came from the counter. " Hi" Goku's replied, happy. " You know you didn't have to come with me." Yukiko avoided looking at him and shuffled through the racks. " Yea, but I'd feel bad if I let you go alone." She paused for a second " Used to it." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the clothes. Her remarks always seemed to catch Goku off guard. He frowned to himself, as he felt the atmosphere changing. Yukiko stopped making Goku bump into her. The slim girl spun on her heal , " Ya' know your like a little brother." A olive hand was set on his head as she messed up his hair. She smiled. " Hey!" Goku pushed her playfully. He put The golden brown locks back into place. They spent about a half an hour in the shop before Yukiko found what she was looking for, a pair of fitted washed-out blue pants, and a black V neck with a red tank underneath. She felt too akward to try on her clothes in front of Goku so she just checked the sizes.

"Where to next?" They stood at the waiting for the receipt " I guess we can go get the food." Her tone and mood seemed to lightened, as well as Goku. The ruby eyes watched as the expression on Goku's face lit up with the simple word. They walked out smiling, looking for their next destination. They were talking so much that Yukiko had forgotten to watch where she was walking.

" OUCH!"A body was laying on her. Yukiko moved quickly to get from underneath the person. The tan girl was sitting on the ground beside the person she had just ran into " I'm so sorry, I really am!" Her voice was apologetic and frantic. The person, who she could now tell was a girl was sitting up. She rubbed her dirty blond head slightly and smiled, " Its ok no prob' I wasn't really paying attention. The voice rang in Yukiko's ears._ I've herd that voice before. _she thought. She looked up and at the time both of their eyes widened. The light carmine bore into the stormy grey for moments before she began to tear up. They both lightly tackled each other back to the ground. Goku was lost and confused on the scene but he could see a huge difference in her eyes, no more sorrowful and hollow, now bright and happy. After a few minuets of crying and laughing they both stood up. Yukiko looked at Goku and began to laugh, she cleared her throat,

" This is an old friend Goku, actually, my best friend that I haven't seen I a long time. Goku meet Ashuri, Ashuri Goku." She acquainted them. The name sang in Goku's ears, Ashuri he thought as her studied her, Dirty blonde hair with bangs that reached to her eye brows, pale skin and pretty grey eyes. Her attire consisted of a grey short sleeved shirt and knee length jean shorts. She was maybe at most a inch taller than him.

" Hey!" Goku smiled. " Hi" Ashuri put her hand to shake but she was taken by surprise by the boy when her hugged her. " Any friend of Yuki-Chan is a friend of mine!" This made Yukiko smile. " Hey Goku do you think you can get the rest of the groceries so I have some time to catch up?" Goku smiled brightly not taking his eyes off of Ashuri " You bet!" He turned around and started to run, " Nice to meet cha'" Ashuri waved good-bye. The monkey king smiled goofily and ran. The two girls walked into a restaurant,

" This one's on me" The blonde winked. They sat at a table and mingled for hours and talked. " I-I just cant believe its you… after the youkai attacked…is this where you went?" The scarlet eyes searched the grey. She received a nod in response. Yukiko took a sip of coffee and grimmaced at the bitter taste. " I looked for you every where… and I was wondering when Goku found me." Ashuri looked down at the table " Well I'm happy, you and I were so close , huh sis?" Her eyes widened in shock, " Its been a while since.." A smile returning to her face, " Well you were like my older sister…always took care of me, Do you go by Yuki-Chan now?" She laughed mocking Goku. " Hey you used to call me that too! Ash-Chan!" They both laughed at their childhood memories, each one being careful not to bring up the memories that didn't need to resurface. " That's why I was looking for you…all this time, its been what?---4 years?" Both took a second to count. " Yep since I'm seventeen now." Ashuri nodded. " Everything seems like its where we left off." The grey eyes stared out the window. " Yea" Her friend trailed off. " So where are you staying Yuki-Chan?" The pale face stared at Yukiko, " At this Inn, I have two days to stay with Goku, and the guys …then I have to get out." She half-heartedly smiled. " Well why don't cha' stay with me?" Yukiko looked at the younger one. " That would be great!--but I just don't want to leave them…seems like in the short time I've known them I've become best friends with them…except one" The last part was mumbled as she thought of the preist, _well I'd be pissy with everyone if I had to wear a dress all day_....

"Wow, Its getting dark I'd better be getting back…" Yukiko dreaded leaving but she knew she see her again tomorrow. " Well I work here, and here is the number to my apartment." The pale hand grabbed a pen and moved quickly on a napkin, written on it was all her information. " Thank you, I'll come by your job later on tonight.. WAIT Ashuri WORKING!?!?" She over exaggerated. " Hey!" They got up and walked out, leaving the tip on the table. The two girls hugged each other and went off their separate ways. Yukiko made her way to the Inn and the Inn keeper directed her to the room. When she got in Sanzo was half way asleep on the recliner and Hakkai was in the kitchen. Goyjo was on the couch, _Where is Goku? _Her thoughts once again cut off my a glomp.

" Hey Goku" She smiled and hugged back. Gojyo turned his head and lazily smiled , Hakkai peeked around the corned and smiled " Your back," Yukiko went into the kitchen, " Do you need help with anything?" Hoping she could at least show her gratitude. " No thank you, I've got this. Why don't you go take a shower and relax, Ill put some ointment on your hands when you get out so they don't get infected." He started looking at her " Oh no that's ok, I don't want to wear out my welcome." Yukiko frantically stated. The brown headed man went back to cooking. Yukiko pulled out a towel from under the sink and put her new clothes on the toilet seat. She sloppily threw her old useless clothes in the trash can and took a shower. Letting all the water run over every part of her skin, she began to relax. She stepped out of the shower and dressed herself. She looked in the mirror before she left the bathroom, and sighed. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where the men resided. She sat on the couch next to Gojyo. She could see them staring at her out of her peripheral vision , avoiding all their eyes , staring at the T.V.

"Well its about time you took off that hood" Gojyo had a seductive smile etched on his face. Even though he was truly in awe he didn't show it. " Wow , Yuki-Chan your hair!" Goku jumped up. Finally being able to see all of her features was amazing to Gojyo, Her crimson eyes and olive skin, but most of all her hair, the silver locks that stopped at her shoulder blades and the silver bangs that slightly covered one of her eyes, bringing out the olive glow in her skin. Yukiko looked at Gojyo , who was inches from her face, and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and smothered it in the glass ashtray.

" Yea , Weren't you ever told its not polite to stare?" She got up and went out to the balcony. "At least she doesn't look like a hoodlum anymore" Sanzo mumbled half asleep. "Maybe someone should talk to her, she seemed uncomfortable.." Hakkai suggested. Gojyo got up and strode towards the door. He went on the balcony and closed the door behind him. " Ok so what's the deal?" He asked curiously. " I really rather not, I don't even know you-" She was cut off " Then get to know me." His voice was suggestive but serious. Yukiko turned, the moonlight reflecting off of her hair. She leaned on the rail and a small chuckle escaped her mouth, " I'm not normal ok?.. that's just it! I'm a freak." Gojyo walked to the railing beside her. " I've been called so many things because of what I am…Taboo" The crimson orbs poured into the almost equal shade of red. " A half?" Gojyo nodded. He understood wy she wore te hood, as she talked averything seemed to make sense.

" And a pretty girl should never be sad." His voice was calm and serious, to lightened the mood she laughed " Again with the flirting" She averted her gaze and looked out , six stories high. " So am I…"Gojyo glanced at her confused, she began again " I am Taboo… a half breed…I don't know why I am like this but I am!" Tears began to fill her eyes , but she pushed them back._ But-That doesn't make sense._ Gojyo thought to himself, " You don't have red hair…" He looked at her in astonishment. " Yea I know…that's the thing, no one knows why I'm like this…I have some advantages, like looking like a human…despite my hair, the hood." She hinted and pointed to her hair. " I think it be to early to explain everything to a flirtatious stranger. Don't you think?" Gojyo smiled _your special_ he thought. Without making it akward they both stood and watched the people below. " Well I better go see Ashuri" She smiled. " Ashuri?" Gojyo asked slyly. " Don't **even **think about it , she is the reason i was wondering. We got separated during a youkai attack when I was sixteen, she was about 13." She looked up and eyed Gojyo, _He is so beautiful-no wonder he gets away with flirting_. " Hey don't jump to conclusions." He nudged Yukiko. She winked at him playfully and left for the restaurant.

* * *

DUDE!!!!! REVIEW! ---Eh i dont know if im all happy with this...it is my first saiyuki fic but IDK its weird.....but i shall continue!!!


	4. Dont bite off more than you can chew

The tan body entered the restaurant/bar. Smoke lining the ceiling and walls. The lavender eyes traced every detail of the place. It looked totally different from what it did a few hours earlier. You could get intoxicated just by breathing in the air. She scanned the room for her beloved friend. Her vision was locked on a short dirty blonde head bobbing by the bar. The slim figure moved calmly across the room, sliding gracefully into a stool. A fake cheery voice arose " What can I get ya'?" The ashen eyes looked up in surprise when she herd the voice " Rum and Coke." Yukiko tried to sound manly. " Epic fail…I didn't know you drank." Ashuri chuckled and turned to the shelves behind her . " I didnt know you were old enough to bartend.-" The sliver head retaliated. " They never asked." The pale girl skipped to the other end of the bar. " It was you that Goku reminded me of!" She mumbled to herself. The smoke engulfed her lungs." Hey MiSssS.-" Her silver head snapped to her right, she stared at the drunk slightly repulsed. She simply ignored him and stared straight forward " Hey Now d-Don't be rude!" His voice slurred as it seemed to more aggressive. She kept quiet." Let me by you a drink!" He suggested. "No thank you." She replied trying to keep her cool. " What's your favOrite Drinchk?" His language hardly comprehensible. By this time she was more than annoyed and disgusted. " --My favorite drink is Back-the-hell-up." She smirked at her cleverness. Ashuri came back with the drink. Before she could release the shot glass the man gripped her wrist. " Now I know you wont d-ddeny my offer." He attempted to wink. " Let go." Her voice calm and collected. The man growled and twisted her wrist, earning a small sharp intake of breath from the younger of the two girls. " I would like you to reframe from doing that." Yukiko's voice was dark but calm. " Whh-A-t are youuu goniing to do bout it?" The man dared. Slowly she placed her hand on his and grasped it tightly. She maneuvered her fingers to get between his hand and Ashuri's wrist. Ashuri seemed to get grabbing for something underneath the counter, but before she could reveal what it was a loud sound of bone cracking echoed through her ears. Yukiko had the mans pointer finger in her vice grip and was slowly pulling it back towards his body. The man screamed in discomfort and pain as his index finger was being dislocated, fractured, and broken. " Need I repeat myself?" The mans grip on Ashuri instantly loosened. She looked at her friend with an apologetic face. " Yuki-" Her small voice was cut off by a loud yell,

" Hey boys we got a pair of feisty ones over here!" The man smirked all the while two other men stood drunkenly and shuffled over to them. Yukiko panicked, yea she was good but not great.. at least not without a weapon. She took an empty beer bottle and smashed it against the counter…_yea you cant do anything with this!_ " Ash, lets go.." She ushered the other from behind the bar, Then turning her back towards the men, the male with the now swollen finger grabbed her butt, she guessed it was the alcohol that numbed the pain in his finger. She turned and side kicked the smallest on of the three, sending him back and crashing into a few tables. "Some women should be put in their place!" The second of the two spoke angrily. A big hand flew in the air ready to strike, " Hey fat ass!" The voice echoed through the room. All the bodies turned to look at the figure. A slim tall figure entered the doorway, a mixture of a grimace and a smile playing across the mans face " Never disrespect women." The almost cherry red eyes widened and then eased. A smirk etched slowly on her face. " Look here boy-" The two drunk men focused their attention on Gojyo. " Who's the dude with the red hair?" Ashuri whispered. " A friend.." A light pink shaded her cheeks. Then men tried to run, but ended up stumbling towards Gojyo. " Bring it on Tubby!" Gojyo's voice was cocky. Both men fell swiftly to the wooden floor. The bigger of the two stood while the other one stayed on the ground moaning in pain, holding his broken nose. Yukiko and Ashuri were silent and watched before acting. The crimson head moved quickly as Gojyo dodge the armature fighter, not realizing the swift uppercut as the mans knuckles connected with his chin.

" Damn!" The tan face had a small trail of red blood that threatened to drip off his lip. Yukiko looked at him and something boiled inside her, the same rage the overflowed when someone threatened Ashuri. The two sets of feminine eyes locked on and both knew what to do. The man who was chuckling and boasting to himself turned to the girls " Punk-" Before his boasting began a leg swept underneath him. " What the Fu-" The intoxicated man hit the floor simultaneously, landing on his face. No sooner could he get up he felt a light weight on his back then something pulling him up. His arms were locked behind him and his hair being grasped from behind as well , causing his chest stick out and his head to tilt back. Now standing He was shoved against the bar.

" Like the old days." Yukiko came into vision, smiling " Not bad." Another woman came into his slightly blurred vision, only she was shorter. The man was angered and frustrated, he was now leaning against the bar, no one holding him. His hands placed on the counter top, he began searching for some defense. His left hand was the first to find a makeshift weapon, but before he could take hold of the vodka bottle a small piece of metal was lodged into the palm of his right hand. The man screamed bloody murder as he looked to find the source of pain, a silver dinning fork. " Yep like old days." A happy yet serious tone. They both turned to see a stunned Gojyo,

" Why are you here?" The olive skinned girl asked bluntly. " Your welcome, and I wanted a drink." The crimson eyes never left the lighter red of the two, making sure not to give himself away. " I'm Gojyo." His eyes glance at Ashuri, " Once sec-." The Water sprite walked over to the man who was still yelling, Goyjo simply took his head and slammed it against the counter top. " He was getting annoying." Yukiko's voice still blunt as she looked at him again, this time he could tell she was thanking him, just by looking at her. " So you're a friend of Yuki-Chan's?" The blonde head glancing at the unconscious men, "You think we could talk outside, we could go to my place and look at that jaw." The grey eyes looked at the new man, " Sure." The trio walked out of the place, for the most part quiet, except for Gojyo's random boasting. _Now its time to dig deep, get some dirt….what going on? _The man known as Taboo glanced ever-so-often out the side of his eye to look at the girl he felt unexplainably protective over…._maybe because we are both half…yea that's it!--_On the inside he lied to himself, even if he didn't know it. He lit a cigarette , making the only source of light. Yukiko walked and quickly glanced at him out of her peripheral vision and watched as the ember of the cigarette dimly lit his face.

For a brief moment that seemed like forever their eyes locked, The silver head turned quickly hoping not to make it obvious, a deep blush painted over her cheeks and she walked fast making sure to not look over even though she felt his eyes on her. A arm reached around her shoulder " Hey, I didn't know you had it in you!" Goyjo playfully joked. She thanked that it was dark as the blush faded back to the once olive skin. " There are a lot of things you don't know." She smiled seductively and elbowed him in the rib, catching him off guard but he played it off " And you say I'm the flirt." He took his arm off of her shoulder and flicked the cigarette to the ground. He didn't feel the need for a pick up line or a flirty catch, he felt like he didn't have strive her attention. Slowly they made their way up the stairs and into the apartment, Yukiko in first and before he or Ashuri could walk in , the blonde whispered, " Don't bite off more than you can chew." The girl gave a malicious grin. He smiled even though he was confused. He shrugged it off and entered the small apartment.

* * *

_HEY Everyone....uhhh even though this orignally for fun i guess i have too much time on my hands.---Well i got anoher chap up! After about another one or two or three ( DONT JUDGE ME!!!) there will be another suprise!!!!! Well now im being forced to write three chapters in one night!....(if you're reading you know who im talking to! ) XD but i dont mind... thanks for reading you make it worth while LAWL_


	5. SORRY EVERYONE! READ THIS FIRST!

HEY EVERYONE I WANT TO SAY SORRY!!!!! I realized that my computer had been fixing my words so there for I was typing Goyjo…not GOJYO! SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!! Ummm WELL NOW IVE EDITED MOST OF MY STORIE AND PRACTICALLY RE-WROTE IT! I can get on with it and now that I fixed it I can go on….sorry! I'm actually pissed because now most of you will probably think that I'm an idiot! =( so from now on ill make sure it doesn't automatically fix it anymore …thanks for still reading…


	6. Does my oppinion make a difference?

After the three had finished talking it was time to say their goodbyes. Yukiko and Gojyo walked to the hotel, being alone is what they both wanted and breaded " So your going to pack up and leave tomorrow?" Gojyo's voice was low. The sound of light foot fall occupied the air, not letting silence completely taking over. " Yea, I guess so…more so I have to…" The ruby eyes avoided Gojyo's as she looked straight ahead. She herd a clicking sound and out of the corner of her eye she saw the glowing amber of a lit cigarette. Yukiko noticed that every time Gojyo got uncomfortable or couldn't express what he was feeling he lit a cigarette. " It not like I really want to go, not saying that I want to say, or that I want to go… but I don't really have a choice-"

While she started rambling and fumbling with her words she no longer herd foot steps behind her , she spun on her heel to see Gojyo right behind her , staring down at her. She blushed at being this close to the man, _Thank god that its dark_. It seemed like the moment lasted forever, The vermilion eyes seemed to be in pain , the tan man turned his head and blew out smoke, throwing the cancer stick to the ground then smothering it with his shoe. " I could follow you…but that means Ashurii would come as well, and I wouldn't be officially part of the Sanzo party-"She looked down, why was she getting so worked up, going out of her way- He was just a filrt, not tied down, just to make a girl feel wanted-" Yes." He spoke too quickly for his liking but not for Yukiko. They started to walk again. Before they were brave enough to speak they had reached the hotel, The thin body stopped and stared out into the sky, the moon was now covered by clouds giving off a gray shine, she counted stars and sighed.

"You comin' in?" The man stopped in the door way his voice almost sounding like a plead. The light on the inside spewing out . " Sure, I be in there in a second." Her silver head didn't turn away from the sky. Her thoughts wandered off when she thought she herd the door close. The girl started to talk to herself, " What do I do. . . . Go or stay ?---Well you don't even know if your welcome to come--"She was interrupted, " What if I said I wanted you to go with us….would that make a difference." His voice. The only voice that could make her knees buckle and her body tingle. The voice , of a complete stranger and had its only effect when he said her name it sounded like no other, the voice that made her heart pace. She jumped in surprise, " I -I didn't know you were - shit" Once again she was cut off. " Yukiko - would it?" There it was again. Gojyo didn't mind the name, actually he love the way it rolled off his tongue, he thought about it for a minuet, leaving the shocked girl time to think. Yukiko's crimson eyes locked with the vermillion orbs, she felt her heart race as he took a step closer.

" I don't know why, and way but I don't want you go, I don't feel the need to flirt to make you happy, I don't need to compete for you attention… I feel close to you, to know that someone is going through the same problems as I am, someone the same alomost the same as me … I think that's why." Gojyo voice gave him away, he seemed so genuine, spewing out everything. Yukiko was shocked she was surprised she could talk " I-I- feel the same way." She didn't know what to say and she felt her heart beating out of her chest with every step he took closer. They stood in front of one another, the slightest of gap between them. The silver head had to tilt her head up to see his face. The two silhouettes stood quietly. They were so close, leaning into one another with every soft labored breath.

" YUKI- CHAN!" A cheery voice was herd, causing them both to jump back in astonishment. The voice was soon followed by Yukiko being attacked playfully. Gojyo's face tinted a rare pink. " Your back!" Once Goku was off the was a short awkward silence before The red eyes peered at the taboo man , apologetic. She was quick to notice the small blush on his face, and she wasn't the only one. " Oh, Hey Gojyo!---Whys your face all pink?" The innocent voice questioned. The Tan girl thought quickly, trying to not think about her embarrassment,

" Ashurii told me she cant wait to see you again Goku." Her voice low and playful. Goku looked at her " Really?!" Even though Ashurii didn't say it she knew Goku liked her, just by the goofy smile he gave her…she could read him like a book and she knew Ashurii would like him too. The monkey king's face turned bright red. " Well-- I got to go back up!" The golden brown hair was a blur as the boy sped off. A small smile etched onto her face, she raised a brow. " You flirt! - " She started. She playfully elbowed him and he rocked to the side. All he could do is smile. Yukiko ran to the door way blocking it making Gojyo stop, he smirked " Come here." The girls voice was soft. The man obeyed. Gojyo question confused" What?" , " Closer." She repeated twice until they were face to face. The tan girl smiled goofily and jumped up a bit to kiss Gojyo's forehead. Before her could figure out the quick motion she was running up the stairs giggling, something he had never herd. He walked slowly up the stairs, his smile getting wider with every step.

* * *

DUDE!! I'M sorry this is short ! I just wanted a random scene of this.....uhhh i've edited all of it , but there's still bound to be mistakes.. DX Uhhh one ore two more chap till the beg surprise..... Review are loved! ^_^


End file.
